Expect the Unexpected Season 1
Expect the Unexpected Season 1 was launched on September 1, 2011, ended October 25, 2011, and was hosted by Kpnna. Information for most competitions was not recorded. Pedlick44 won on a 4-3 vote. The Houseguests pedlick44.PNG|Pedlick44 (1st) ThaMeowMeow.PNG|ThaMeowMeow (2nd) chrisguzzy.PNG|Chrisguzzy (3rd) BostonRobrules.PNG|BostonRobrules (4th) mrpigglywiggly.PNG|MrPigglyWiggly (5th) sihz.PNG|Sihz (6th) ofl1998.PNG|Ofl1998 (7th) chad123.PNG|Chad123 (8th) thepugglewuggle.PNG|Thepugglewuggle (9th) bob22.PNG|BOB22 (10th) egrassiday.PNG|Egrassiday (11th) bamold1999.PNG|Bamold1999 (Walked) chance210.PNG|Chance210 (Walked) Eviction Voting * Due to Thepugglewuggle opening Pandora's Box, the saboteur, Egrassiday, was removed from the house at the beginning of the week, and Sihz returned to the house. * Due to Pandora's Box, whoever won POV had to take down both nominees and name the replacement. The HOH chose the other nominee. * The information on who submitted the 5th vote to evict Thepugglewuggle has been lost. * Ofl1998 could not be nominated this week, but could be backdoored. * This week was a double elimination. The second HoH winner Pedlick44 was determined by a luxury competition. There were 2 HoHs, 4 nominees, and 2 people evicted. Houseguests had to cast two eviction votes. The HoHs only voted to evict because non-nominated houseguests did not vote except for Ofl1998. * At the beginning of the week, a poll was set up between the four evicted houseguests: BOB22, Chad123, Sihz, and Thepugglewuggle. The two houseguests with the most votes would battle it out for a spot back in the house. BOB22 and Sihz battled, and Sihz earned himself a spot back in the house. * Due to the duo twist, the two remaining duos battled it out. Whichever won was HOH for the week, and the other duo automatically faced eviction without the chance of POV. The duo of Pedlick44 & BostonRobrules won, which meant the duo of Chrisguzzy & MrPigglyWiggly automatically faced eviction. The 2 HOHs, the the Golden Key holder ThaMeowMeow could all vote. * ThaMeowMeow became HOH and nominated BostonRobrules & Chrisguzzy for eviction. However, BostonRobrules became inactive, so he was removed from the game. Game Information Pandora's Box This season was filled with twists from Pandora's Box. Listed below in the table are the twists, and who opened them which week. The HOH of the week got to decide whether the box should be opened or not. Zingbot 1337 During Week 5, Zingbot1337 visited the houseguests. Houseguests submitted "Zings" for their fellow houseguests, or if they wanted, themselves. Zingbot 1337 decided his favorite "zings" and delivered them to the houseguests during his visit. Game Summary The competitions for season 1 were not saved, with the exception of a few. 'Week 1' Bamold1999 won the HOH competition and nominated BOB22 and Sihz for eviction. Pedlick44 won the POV but decided not to use it. Sihz was evicted on a 4-3 vote. 'Week 1 HOH Competition' As traditional in Expect the Unexpected, the first HOH is a poll. The houseguest with the most amount of vote in the poll became the new HOH. Random.org was used to determine the winner. Bamold1999 got the better end of the deal and became the new HOH. 'Week 2' Thepugglewuggle won HOH and nominated MrPigglyWiggly and Chrisguzzy for eviction. Pedlick44 won the POV and used it to save Chrisguzzy. Thepugglewuggle named the replacement as BOB22. BOB22 was evicted by a 4-3 vote. Thepugglewuggle opened Pandora's Box, and the Saboteur, Egrassiday, was evicted and Sihz returned to the house. 'Week 3' To start the week, Ofl1998 was crowned HOH. He then proceeded to nominate Chad123 & Pedlick44. However, since he opened up Pandora's Box, whoever won POV was forced to take down BOTH nominees and name one of the replacements; the HOH had to name the other. Pedlick44 won the POV and used it to take down himself and Chad123. He named his replacement as Thepugglewuggle. Ofl1998 named the other replacement as ThaMeowMeow. Thepugglewuggle was evicted by a 5-1 vote. 'Week 4' Due to a special twist this week, there were 2 HOHs. One HOH came from the competition (ThaMeowMeow won that), and the other came from a "Luxury Competition." A poll was posted, and whoever got the most votes won a luxury. Little did the houseguests know that luxury was an HOH key! Pedlick44 won the luxury competition, and ThaMeowMeow won the normal HOH competition. They each nominated two houseguests. The nominees were BostonRobrules, Chad123, Chrisguzzy, and Sihz. MrPigglywiggly decided to not use the POV. The nominations were final. Everyone had to evict 2 of the 4 nominees. Due to most of the houseguests not voting, the HOHs were allowed to vote. Sihz (3 Votes) and Chad123 (2 Votes) were evicted. BostonRobrules (1 Vote) and Chrisguzzy (0 Votes) were safe. 'Week 5' To start the week off, a competition was held with the evicted houseguests. Whoever won the competition could return to the house. In the end, Sihz won the competition and returned to the house for a third time. Sihz then made an entrance by winning HOH. He then proceeded to nominate MrPigglyWiggly & Pedlick44. However, Pedlick44 saved himself after winning POV, and Sihz had Ofl1998 take Pedlick44's place on the chopping block. In the end, Ofl1998 was evicted by a 2-1 vote. 'Week 5 Competition to Return' The four eligible evicted were placed in a poll for Round 1 (BOB22, Chad123, Sihz, & Thepugglewuggle). The two houseguests with the most votes would face off in Round 2 for a spot back in the game. Chad123 & Thepugglewuggle were eliminated Round 1 with the least amount of votes. Round 2's competition was called "What Happened?" A question about who got an HOH or POV in Big Brother USA 13 was asked. The first person to correctly answer the question received 1 point. If a houseguest answered incorrectly, they were notified, and the other houseguest had an opportunity to answer. If both answered incorrectly, the first person to answer incorrectly would lose 2 points. (Houseguests could not go into negatives.) The first person to reach 5 point would win the competition. The competition questions were lost, but Sihz did beat BOB22 in Round 2, and returned to the house. 'Week 5 HOH Competition' For this competition, Spanish/English phrases were posted with multiple options for the translation. The first houseguest to post the correct translation got a point. The houseguest with the most points at the end of a certain amount of questions won HOH. The questions were lost, but Sihz claimed victory for this competition. 'Week 6' To start the week off, duos were made. This was because Sihz opened up Pandora's Box Week 5. The duos for Week 6 were: 'Week 6 Duos' Pedlick44 won HOH, which means his duo partner, BostonRobrules, was safe. He decided to nominate the duo of Chrisguzzy & MrPigglyWiggly. But when he won the POV, he changed his mind. He removed the duo of Chrisguzzy & MrPigglyWiggly from the block and the only possible replacement was the duo of Sihz & ThaMeowMeow. Sihz was then evicted for the third time by a vote of 2-0. 'Week 7' 'Week 7 Duos' Since there were only 2 duos left, here's how everything went down: ThaMeowMeow was golden for the week with his golden key; he did not participate in the HOH competition, could not be nominated, and submitted a vote to evict. The two remaining duos, BostonRobrules & Pedlick44 and Chrisguzzy & MrPigglyWiggly, faced off in an HOH competition. Whichever duo won would be the HOHs for the week, and the other duo would automatically face eviction. There was no POV. The duo of BostonRobrules & Pedlick44 won, and the duo of Chrisguzzy & MrPigglyWiggly faced eviction. Due to the twist, the HOHs could submit a vote to evict. In the end, MrPigglyWiggly was evicted by a vote of 3-0. 'Week 8' To start the week off, ThaMeowMeow won HOH. He then nominated BostonRobrules and Chrisguzzy for eviction. However, BostonRobrules became inactive, so he was removed from the game as the 4th evicted. 'Week 9' A 3-Part HOH competition took place to determine the HOH that would have a guaranteed spot in the Final 2 and the sole vote to evict one of the other two houseguests. Pedlick44 won the 3-part competition and voted to evict Chrisguzzy. 'Week 9 HOH Competition' For Part 1, the competition was called "Deal or No Deal." Houseguests played the Deal or No Deal game. For Round 1, all 3 houseguests played one game. Whoever had the lowest $ winnings would be eliminated. For Round 2, the two remaining houseguests battled in a best-of-3 competition. It in unknown how this competition took place, but it is known that Pedlick44 won Part 1. It is unknown who won Part 2 or what the competition was, but whoever it is LOST against Pedlick44 in Part 3 (which the competition is unknown), making Pedlick44 the final HOH. Finale Night 'Jury Voting' 'America's Favorite Houseguest' A poll was put up to determine America's Favorite Houseguest. MrPigglyWiggly became America's Favorite Houseguest. A total of 46 votes were cast.